My Response to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by gleeme33
Summary: Just what the title says. The couple I used is Finchel. CHAPTER 2 IS QUICK  PUCK/QUINN
1. Finchel

**Hi guys! This is my own response to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge that's been floating around. The couple I chose this Finchel! Hope you like this one-shot. R&R please! Thanks, enjoy!**

**1:**** Faithfully (Glee Cast Version) by: Glee Cast**

So that was it then. Finn had said to Rachel, flat out, 'I love you.' And you know what? He felt pretty dang good about it, too. All through your life,people tell you to tell the truth…and that's exactly what Finn did. He became a little boy again and blurted out the truth that had been running through his head. But…she didn't respond. Maybe he told her too quickly…maybe Jesse St. Stupid hurt her too bad…or maybe, just maybe, the very song they were singing was her response. "Forever yours, faithfully…"

**2:** **Naturally by: Selena Gomez and The Scene**

They had been together for almost two years now, and at the end of their senior year at William McKinley High, they sure weren't letting up. They were the new 'it' couple, but they couldn't care less…they were just happy to have each other, and every day was like falling in love all over again for both of them. College would just be another adventure for Finn and Rachel…another adventure they could sing and dance their way through, together.

**3:**** Gotta Find You by: Joe Jonas (Camp Rock Soundtrack)**

You know, it was all because of that shower. That one shower after football practice was such a good shower that Finn couldn't help it but start singing…and then, POOF! everything in his life had changed. He was in Glee, he was…_happy_. But he always new something was missing…now he knows that that something was actually a _someone_. He was in love with her from the second he heard her voice and nothing else in the whole world mattered, because they'd have their songs, the memorizes that they bring when they hear them on the radio, and anywhere else. Because when they're together, nothing else matters.

**4:**** One Short Day by: Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth (Wicked original soundtrack)**

She couldn't believe her ears. Finn Hudson had just told her that he had never been to New York City…ever. So, she did what she had to do. So what if they cut class? It's just one day of school after all! They got on a train and went for the day. She took him everywhere, and showed him everything. And she told him that she'd live here day, and she'd be on Broadway. He nodded in agreement and said,

"Yeah, _we_ could _totally_ live here." That was the best day of her whole life. It was _their_ day.

**5:**** I Run to You by: Lady Antebellum**

High school. It was like two completely different worlds: the joy of some, the pain of others. But no matter what happened, no matter what nasty rumor roared at them or what flavor slushie hit their faces today, they knew in their hearts that _their _love was for real, and it always would be. _They _would always, always be there for each other, forever. And they both knew it.

**6:**** Dancing With Myself (Glee Cast Version) by: Glee Cast**

They used to be lonely. They used to be independent, always alone, and fine with that. But secretly, they wanted to be dependent, and...not lonely. So, they made an agreement, they'd be independent together. Then, that became friendship. Then, that became…something more. But, _what_? There was only one logical answer: _It had become love_.

**7:**** The Way I Loved You by: Selena Gomez and The Scene**

She was with Jesse. She was with Jesse. She was with Jesse. No matter how many times he said that, he just couldn't…grasp it. Maybe, tomorrow, she _won't _be with Jesse. But he couldn't think that way. But, he couldn't let go of her either. He tried to believe that it was for the better, but…it wasn't. She _can't _be with Jesse. She _has _to be with _me_. That's what went through his head. She_ always_ has to be with _me_. That's when he realized, he loved her. He really, really _loved_ her.

**8:** **Right Here, Right Now by: High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast**

The Future. What will one day happen? What happens in the present effects what happens in the future...because one day, the present will _be _the future. The future is coming, but it can wait…right now was _right now_. And if they could, right now, this song, this kiss, this _moment_ would be their future. It would be their forever. It _was _their forever.

**9:**** You Belong With Me by: Taylor Swift**

So what if he was with Quinn? Is it really _that bad _to go after a guy with a girlfriend? Honestly, Rachel didn't care. Why was he even _with _Quinn? In Rachel's mentality, he's better than her. He _deserves _better than her. But, was that her? She sure hoped he thought so. She _deserved _him, right? Yeah…yeah she did. And she'd do anything to get him.

**10:**** What Is This Feeling? Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth (Wicked original soundtrack)**

Suddenly, a new emotion came over both girls. Both Rachel and Quinn were people who tried to see the best in people, but all of a sudden, an up-to-the-minute feeling paled over both of them. What was it? _LOATHING._ They both had only one thought in mind: _Finn_ and the fact that he would be _hers_. Even if everyone was on Quinn's side, the underdog can sometimes come out on top, right? Her supporters didn't matter; Rachel would _win _Finn's heart, no matter what it took.

**11:**** One In a Million by: Hannah Montana **

It was almost too good to be true. After Regionals, they had another year. In that year, they would somehow get another year and another and another. But no matter what happened, they had each other. Both of them had never felt this happy in their lives. This was more then a simple, high school hook up that would be forgotten in a year or so. It was _much _more than that.

**12: ****Overboard by: Justin Bieber and Jessica Jarrell**

Love. It's a crazy thing, isn't it? It's a loyalty. It's commitment. It's a partnership. It's a lifesaver. Whenever we might feel a little upset, or even when tragedy strikes, love can save us. Love can pull us back up, dust us off, and help us back on our feet. For Rachel and Finn, it was always like this. They'd always have each other. They'd always save each other. And _that's_ love.

**13:**** That's How You Know by: Demi Lovato**

Many a girl will ask themselves what their perfect boy would be like. To most, the answer entails that the boy is kind and brave and hot and sweet and much, much, more. Well, for some, the perfect boy isn't as easy to find as we thought it would be. For Rachel Berry, her perfect boy became a reality the day she met Finn Hudson. And now, as they approached junior year, they were together. So yes, Rachel Berry did finally find her perfect boy.

**14:**** Our Song by: Taylor Swift**

When you're in Glee club, you sing many, many songs in just one day. So as you could probably tell, Finn and Rachel had many, many songs. But which song was _their _song? Well, they couldn't choose. Their song is whatever song they happen to be singing at the moment. Luckily for them, this happened many, many times in just one day.

**15:**** Mercy by: OneRepublic**

They had broken once before. They had dated other people before. So why when they dated other people, they didn't feel the same…spark that they felt when they were together? Why did they only see each other? Why did they only want each other? Well, simply, because they were made for each other. It's as simple as that. They were perfect for each other, and always will be. They'd be together, forever. Through every up and down, every tragedy, they'd be together…_forever_.


	2. Quick

**Hi everyone! I decided to make a new chapter to this as a Quick (Puck/Quinn) Ipod Challenge, thanks to the review I got!**

**I've never really done a Quick centric piece before, my Glee work is Finchel centric with Quick on the side, but what the hey?**

**So hope you like it! Thanks and enjoy!**

**1:**** The Only Exception by: Paramore**

Noah Puckerman will always hate the day that his mom told him to just date a Jewish girl. Why? Because inside, he was thinking about Quinn. She's not Jewish, but she's…perfect. Other then the concept of religion getting in the way, Quinn was _perfect_. She was fun and smart and pretty and didn't question his badassness. Quinn was everything that he ever wanted, so why couldn't she be an exception? Eventually, she did become the exception…the only exception.

**2:**** Invisible by: Taylor Swift**

Quinn did love Finn, she really did, but she didn't love him in the way that she loved Puck. She knew that together, they would be perfect…fitting together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle, and she knew very well that the puzzle piece that was Finn's didn't fit into her piece. It fit into Rachel's but not her's. Sometimes, when Puck was busy with Santana, or any other girl he was making out with, Quinn felt…_bad_. She really, really wanted to slap those other girls in the face. She wanted to yell at Puck and kick him in a place that no guy wants to be kicked in. When he was with other girls, she wanted him even more…but eventually, it all paid off. Eventually, when she was with him, she wasn't invisible.

**3:**** Popular by: Kristen Chenoweth (Wicked original soundtrack)**

Quinn wanted to keep Beth more than anything, but she couldn't, and she knew that all to well. They were both sixteen and in high school, how could they raise Beth as well as Shelby would? Answer: They couldn't. So every night on her knees, Quinn prayed that Shelby would teach Beth the more important things in life. She prayed that Beth would learn the proper poise for when she talked to boys, and little ways to flirt and flounce. She should teach her what shoes to wear and how to fix her hair and everything that really counts to be _popular. _Hopefully, Beth would hang with the right cohorts and be good at sports and know the slang she's got to know. Secretly, Quinn wished that _she _could teach Beth all of these super-important things. Maybe not as a mom, but maybe as a friend? Maybe Shelby would let Quinn see Beth sometimes, and talk to her and tell her how beautiful she is and will be. Quinn is sure about one thing, though. One day Beth will be just as popular as she is, if not more.

**4:** **The Boy Is Mine (Glee Cast Version) by: Glee Cast**

While Santana and Mercedes were having a total diva-off over Puck, what was Quinn thinking? Well, she thinking that she wanted to slap both of them in the face. Hello! ? Puck is _hers_! Maybe they're just jealous…but even if they were, Puck is and always will be _hers_! It's not that hard to see! Maybe they should try to see that he is a huge part of her life and they just need to give it up and except that Noah Puckerman belongs to Quinn Fabray. No matter what!

**5:**** Start of Something New by: High School Musical Cast (Gabriella and Troy)**

Maybe at first, Glee club was just a joke to them, but not anymore. Now, they were both part of something special…and that's what makes you special. Maybe this was the best choice they both ever made. Now they have more time together. Who would have ever thought that two popular kids would be in Glee club? But you know what? It didn't matter. It felt right and they could both feel that in their hearts. And right here, looking in each other's eyes, they _could _both feel it in their hearts…this was the start of something new. And it felt so, so right.

**6:**** This Is Me by: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas (Camp Rock soundtrack)**

Quinn Fabray always hid behind labels. As a Cheerio, she was safe. Totally safe from harm. But now, she doesn't have that anymore. She only has the real Quinn Fabray. Not the popular cheerleader, real, genuine Quinn Fabray. Only; does she know who that is? Maybe Puck can help her find herself. Together, they don't have to hide. They can be the real, genuine Quinn Fabray and the real, genuine Noah Puckerman. Because when they're together, labels disappear.

**7:**** Fire (Glee Cast Version) by: Glee Cast (ft. Kristen Chenoweth)**

Everyone around them could tell that they were perfect for each other. When they kissed, it was like…fire. They wouldn't admit it and they knew that made them liars. This love they couldn't deny, because when they kissed it was fire. That's just it. Fire. Strong, blazing, warm, comforting. Fire. Their love was like a never ending _fire_.

**8:**** I Say a Little Prayer (Glee Cast Version)**

What was the _real _reason that Quinn Fabray auditioned for Glee club? Some believed it was just to get Finn back, but no. If you ask Quinn herself, she'll tell you. It was _way_ more complicated than that. She knew very well that if Finn was in Glee, in combination with the football team actually _winning_, Puck would surly join! That meant that they had time together. Oh, and Puck's real reason? It was to get closer to Quinn! So as you can see, their two plans worked flawlessly!

**9:**** Can I Have This Dance by: High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast**

Noah Puckerman had causally informed Quinn Fabray that he had absolutely no idea how to waltz. So, she taught him. Along the way they discovered a few things. They now knew that their love was one in a million and they knew that they were both feeling like one in a million. With every twist and turn, they'd be safe together. Their hearts were like one now, and they knew it. Nothing could keep them apart, because in their hearts, they were always, always together…and nothing could change that. Two people, meant to be together…forever.

**10:**** I'm Not That Girl by: Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth (Wicked original soundtrack)**

Quinn Fabray knew in her heart that the feeling she got when she looked at Noah Puckerman was love. But…could it be? Was she rightfor him? Maybe, she thought. Just maybe. Hazel eyes and gold hair with a gentle curl. That was Quinn Fabray. Was that the girl he'd choose? There's a girl in her, somewhere that he loves. Oh, he loves her so. And Quinn Fabray would _be_ that girl.


End file.
